


Stories from the Mansion

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a set of random somewhat connected stories about the swan mills family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Special Date

Regina POV

"Gina, are you almost ready?" Emma asks from outside the bathroom.  
"Almost, just putting on my make-up." I reply putting on mascara.  
The door swings open and Emma bounds in like an over excited puppy. "Sweetheart, you don't need make-up, my Queen is beautiful the way she is." I love when she says 'my queen', it makes my stomach flutter even after all of this time. She snakes her arms around my waist.  
"I'm glad you think so dear, but this queen is wearing make-up anyways." I say with a smirk. "So where is my sheriff taking me then?" I ask grabbing hold of her arms and looking at her and I in the mirror.  
"Well since it is our anniversary I do have something very special planned. It's a surprise though. It's not everyday that you are with your True Love for two years." She says turning me around and kissing me.  
"I love you." I say between kisses.  
"I love you too." She says ending the rain of kisses. "But we should get going if we are going to finish our entire evening, if you want to that is." She winks.  
I chuckle at her lame humor and walk out of the room holding her hand. When we get to the driveway I make a shocking discovery. "We are not taking your metal death trap anywhere, I refuse."  
"We are unless you want to walk Madam Mayor those heels don't exactly look the best for walking." She gives me a mischievous smile.  
I almost forgot that she decided to teach Henry how to drive in my car and he seemed to really like the neighborhood's collection of mailboxes and wanted to see them up close. It has been in the shop all week. I think Grumpy is still pissed I tried killing Snow, a lot of times.  
Instead of giving in I smile and say "Sure, we can walk if you would like dear." And make my way out the gate and down the sidewalk.  
Emma runs up behind me and picks me up. I let out a small squeak of surprise but give in knowing its a pointless fight. I just laugh as she carries me down the sidewalk towards our mystery destination. I lay my head down on her chest and sigh a content sigh. "You I love you right?"  
She laughs."Not only do you tell me every minute of everyday but I can tell by the way you look at me. I love that though and I love you too." She kisses the top of my head and I just lay in her arms as she effortlessly carries me passed Granny's.  
"Are we almost there?" I say getting bored of the town I have been stuck in for more than 30 years.  
"Is the queen getting impatient?"  
"NO, but I do think you should tell me where we are going." I say looking up at her.  
She smiles. "Do you remember our first date?"  
Then I smile. "How could I forget you brought me into the woods and somehow Captain guyliner found us and crashed it. You had to send him home because he was drunk off his ass. Then we drank wine and ate grilled cheese because I let you pick what we ate for dinner and I should've known better. But when we got home Henry was asleep on the couch because he waited up for us to get back so we could tell him how it went." I say smiling at the memory.  
She looks at me and then says "Look where we are."  
She puts me down gently on a blanket that she has set up in the middle of pixie lights and lanterns hung all around us. I can't even get words out of my mouth.  
"Henry helped me put it together. He really wants you to be happy." She smiles siting next to me.  
"I love you so much, I can't understand how I got so lucky to end up with you." I say kissing her.  
She pulls out a basket full of food and wine. "You didn't have to go through so much..." She kisses me.  
"Just shut up and enjoy it." She says laughing at my facial expression.  
We eat dinner and reminisce over everything that we have been through. We laugh, we talk of when we hated each other even though we both knew their was sexual tension there since the night I brought Henry back. But after dinner was long over and we were just laying on the blanket enjoying each other's company she sits up. "I think now is a better time than any."  
She pulls out a ring. "Regina, since I met you when that 10 year old kid showed up at my door step and brought me back, I have thought you were the most beautiful woman ever. Then after getting to know you I started to fall in love with you. Watching you with Robin and Graham I had to bite my tongue, but after Robin left I finally decided to ask you out. That was the best decision of my life. I never want to be without you and I want to be by your side forever. I love you more than anything, will you marry me?"  
I am crying at this point and just nodding my head until I'm sure I have a concussion. She slides the ring on my finger and I just slide into her arms not caring about anything but this moment. We just sat their in each other's arms for a while not caring about the rest of the world. After a while we decided to head back to the mansion but we just used our magic this time because we were exhausted and wanted to get home. When we get there we just get into bed and sleep without saying anything really. We know that tomorrow is going to be a either great or stressful day.


	2. A Special Date (Part 2)

Regina POV  
I wake up to the sound of footsteps running towards the bedroom.  
"Moms, get up, I have a present for you." Henry says bounding through the door.  
"What time is it?" I ask still tired and not sitting up.  
"Time to get up." He says with the attitude he obviously picked up from me over the years.  
"I'm awake." I say sitting up and rolling my eyes.  
"Ma, you too." He says actually jumping on top of her and shaking her.  
Even that doesn't make her budge. "Five more minutes." She mumbles into her pillow.  
"I have grilled cheese and bacon." And as soon as those words come out of his mouth, she shoots up and looks around.  
"Kid, you got me excited." She said with a mock sad face.  
"I do have something for both of you though." He says barely able to hold his excitement.  
"Well what is it?" I ask trying to prod.   
He gets off of Emma and reaches onto the floor and pulled out a book that looks like his. "Here. I have written your happy ending."  
"Henry, its not finished." I say confused.  
"That's because your story isn't finished yet. I figured you guys could write in the rest as it happens." He smiles at us.   
I can't believe how thoughtful our son is. He really does know how to give gifts. "This is so thoughtful thank you Henry." I say hugging him.  
Emma looks at me and then looks to Henry. "Hey kid, we should tell you the next part of the story then. I proposed to your mom." She says smiling.  
He looks at me expectantly. "Yes Henry. I did say yes." I say knowing what he was thinking and laughing.  
"Really? That is awesome." He says jumping back onto us and grabbing us into a hug.  
"Does Grams know yet?" He asks. Both of us laugh thinking about he reaction that she would have about the whole thing.  
"I think you should bring a camera to record her reaction when we do tell her." Emma says   
"Can we go this morning? I really want to see this." He says excited.  
"Sure kid. I'll call her and ask." Emma says getting out of bed to go call her mother.  
"So mom how are you doing with everything?"  
"Great actually. I haven't been this happy in a long time." I say smiling.  
"I have an idea." He says suddenly before jumping off the bed and running down the hall.  
"Don't run." I call after him.  
Emma walks back in like she was almost hit by a speeding car. "Where was he going?"   
"He said he had an idea."   
"Interesting. Anyway my mom said we could go over about 9:30." She says sitting back on the bed.  
"What time is it now?"   
"About 9."  
I groan and get out of bed. I head towards the bathroom and change my outfit. A black skirt and white top with a black blazer. Then I fix my hair and walk back into the bedroom. Emma is slipping a pair of jeans over her boy shorts and I walk up behind her. I stand there for a moment before putting my arms around her and kissing her shoulder. "Hey." She says turning around and kissing me.  
We kiss for a while until we hear "Ewwwwwwwwwww. Didn't need to see that." Coming from the doorway as Henry was going into his bathroom.  
We both laugh and Emma slips on her leather jacket and picks me up and carries me down the stairs. She puts me down on the kitchen counter and kisses me again.  
It was about 9:20 by the time we were all piling into the bug. "When will my car be out of the shop?" I ask as we start driving towards Snow's apartment.  
"I don't know, I'll harass Leroy about it later." She says chuckling at how I react in the bug.  
The rest of the trip to the apartment is really quiet. When we get out of the car Emma looks nervous to tell her family about the engagement. We walk up the stairs to her apartment and knock on the door. David answers it with a smile.  
"Hi Emma"  
"Hi Dad."  
"Hi Henry, Regina. Come on in." He says gesturing inside.   
We go inside and sit at the kitchen table across from Snow and Charming. Henry is trying to hide his anticipation and Emma trying not to pass out.  
Henry breaks the silence first. "Breakfast is great."   
"Good I'm glad." Snow answers with a smile.  
"So we have something to tell you." Emma says quickly.  
"What is that?" David asks.  
"Um me and Regina are uh..."  
"We are engaged." I cut her off and finish her agonizing statement.  
Snow drops her fork and almost chokes on her pancakes. "Huh?" She says dumbfounded.  
"That's great," David says with the reaction we both expected from him.   
He looks to his wife and she looks green. We all begin laughing at her expression. She is locked in some trance and everyone just can't handle it. After a while Emma looks at me."That went pretty well, I would say." She said still laughing.  
"This is so going in the book." Henry says laughing and apparently he had recorded her reaction on his phone because he is watching it again on his phone.  
Maybe things will turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part story so part two will be out asap


End file.
